classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Burning Steppes
The Burning Steppes hold the only accessible land passage from the Kingdom of Stormwind to Khaz Modan and Lordaeron. The highway is thus well-traveled, but still dangerous. Now virtually abandoned by the Kingdom of Stormwind, the Burning Steppes is controlled by minions of the Black dragonflight and agents of the firelord Ragnaros. While many use the Burning Steppes as a thoroughfare, it is populated by one of the few successful orc settlements in Azeroth. These orcs do not honor Thrall’s truce with the Alliance, instead following the barbaric practices the orcs used from before the Third War. Deeper into the region, ogres, dragons, and the Dark Iron clan of dwarves can be found. With the volcanic activity and lava flow, the weather is perpetually hot and dry. The Burning Steppes are located north of Redridge Mountains and south of the Searing Gorge. It is dominated by Blackrock Mountain in the northwestern area. It is a central location housing the black dragonflight and various creatures. It also has quite a few high end instances. Getting There ; Alliance: Alliance players can reach the Burning Steppes from the Redridge Mountains to the south. ; Horde: Horde players can reach the Burning Steppes from the Searing Gorge to the north, through Blackrock Mountain. Geography In the northwest of the Burning Steppes sits Blackrock Mountain. It is a volcano that is still active. In the midst of the Steppes are the Ruins of Thaurissan, the ancient Dark Iron capital that was destroyed in the summoning of Ragnaros. In the southeast, the Alliance has developed the outpost known as Morgan's Vigil. There are no instanced dungeons in the Burning Steppes themselves; however, Blackrock Mountain to the north houses quite a few high level dungeons. There are no battlegrounds in this zone. Maps and subregions Travel Hubs Flight paths from Morgan's Vigil * Stormwind * Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains * Thorium Point, Searing Gorge * Nethergarde Keep, Blasted Lands Flight paths from Flame Crest * Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows * Kargath, The Badlands * Thorium Point, Searing Gorge Regions Adjacent to Burning Steppes Notable Characters The Burning Steppes are home to several characters of note. At Morgan's Vigil, Marshal Maxwell seeks aid in locating a high-ranking officer of Stormwind. At Flame Crest, Mathredis Firestar attempts to feed his tainted addiction to magic by offering enchantments in return for powerful arcane components. And at Slither Rock, the vicious Cyrus Therepentous sends bold adventurers into the Blackrock Depths in search of the essence of fire. Quests Resources * Herbs ** Sungrass ** Golden Sansam ** Dreamfoil ** Mountain Silversage ** Black Lotus (One of the few regions where you can gather it. Rare.) * Leather ** Thick Wolfhide (Skinning level 40-50 wolves) ** Worn Dragonscale (Skinning level 40-60 whelps/wyrmkin) ** Heavy Scorpid Scale (Skinning level 50-55 scorpids) ** Black Dragonscale (Skinning level 50-60 elite whelps and wyrmkin) * Ore ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Dark Iron Deposit (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Small Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein Wild Creatures * Black dragon whelps * Black dragonspawn * Black drakes * Dark Iron dwarves * Grells * Lava elementals * Mountain giants * Ogres * Scorpids * Whelps * Worgs Notes * Burning Steppes often sees the inadvertent death of curious low level players who venture too far north from Redridge and get murdered by one of the high-level lava elementals near the zone border. fr:Steppes Ardentes Category:Burning Steppes